Dr. Animo Of The Past
Story Jon, Zoey, Jack and April are in the front room of the house. ''' Jack: There’s one thing you never tell us. Jon: What’s that? Jack: What did you do when you first got the Omnitrix? Jon: I never told you guys? April: I remember a few times you used the Omnitrix when you first got it. Zoey: I’d like to hear a story. Jon: How about when Dr. Animo first met? I mean he never remembered it. April: Was that when you and mum went to America? Jon: Yeah. '''The screen waves to New York City Airport. A ten year old Jon walks out wearing blue jean shorts and a red top. His mother is also with him wearing a blue dress' ' Jon: Whoa! New York City. Holly: It’s only for a few days. Jon: I know, I know. But why couldn’t April come along? Holly: April has some dance performance to do. Jon (sad): To get into a private school. Holly: You’d still see your sister. Jon: I know. So where are we going mummy? Holly: Well first we need to get to the hotel. Jon and Holly walk off. The screen then moves to the inside of the hotel room. There are two single beds, a TV and an en suite. Jon: Cool. Jon sits on his bed and turns on the TV. There’s nothing good on so Jon keeps flicking through channels, and then finally lands on a news program talking about some aliens which Jon has in his Omnitrix. Jon: Mum, they have some of the aliens I have on the news. Holly walks over and watches the TV. News Woman: These alien ‘heroes’ have been seen around America. Jon: I haven’t been in America before. Holly: Strange. Though, if you have the watch, then there’s many more aliens out there which can come to Earth and the ones on TV could be them from out there, in space. Jon: Could be. Holly turns off the TV. Holly: We need to get some lunch as it is. Holly and Jon leave the hotel. Soon they are in a restaurant. There are a lot of people around. A waiter comes over to Jon and Holly and is about to take their order, but an explosion happens, showing Dr. Animo walking into the restaurant. Dr. Animo looks exactly like his original Ben 10 appearance. Dr. Animo: Give me all the food you have. NOW! Man: You’re the freak on the news, who uses animals as his pets! Dr. Animo: I’m famous now, well thank you very much. Two mutant frogs appear next to Dr. Animo. Jon: Mum, this isn’t good. Holly: Go, find somewhere discreet and go alien. Jon nods. Jon crawls along the floor and into the male toilet, which is empty. Jon activates his Omnitrix, with a shadow of Heatblast appearing. Jon: No. Can’t use Heatblast. Maybe Four Arms? Jon rotates he faceplate and find Four Arm’s shadow and then presses the core down and transforms into Four Arms. Four Arms: Nice. Back in the main restaurant, a mutant frog is about to eat a waiter, but Four Arms picks the mutant frog up and launches it into the air, out of sight. Man: It’s the red four armed guy from the news! Woman: Is it helping us? Four Arms: No, I just threw that frog for sport. Dr. Animo: YOU! So you’re here also! Four Arms: Here also? The other mutant frog goes after Four Arms, but Four Arms grabs it and throws it at Dr. Animo. Dr. Animo: You win this time. Dr. Animo gets on the mutant frog and then runs off. Man: Thank you, red guy! Four Arms: Red guy? That’s inventive. Four Arms runs off and finds an alley. The Omnitrix times out and Four Arms reverts into Jon. Jon: There. Got to see if mum is okay. Jon goes back into the restaurant and finds his mother. Jon: Are you okay mum? Holly: Yeah fine. Good work. Jon: It seemed like he knew the four armed red guy though. Holly: I’m not sure why. Come on, let’s go to the cinema. Jon: Oh sweet! The cinema’s in America show movies about 3 weeks before England shows them. Jon and Holly leave the restaurant and soon arrive at the cinema. They go in and watch the film and at the end of the film, they exit the cinema, it is around sunset. Jon and Holly are walking back to their hotel but are stopped by a mutant frog. Dr. Animo walks out from an ally. Dr. Animo: To think there are two. Holly: Two what? Holly and Jon try to walk past but have to walk into the ally instead and they end up in an opening, but it has walls all around. Dr. Animo goes over on the mutant frog. Jon: What do you want? Dr. Animo: Two Omnitrixes. Jon: What? Holly: What is an Omnitrix? Dr. Animo: The thing on the kid’s wrist. You’re as clueless as the other kid. Jon: Other kid? Dr. Animo: Get them my pet. Dr. Animo gets off the mutant frog and the mutant frog goes towards Jon. Jon: Mum? Holly: Go. Jon moves the watch in front of his face. Jon: Right, considering you’re called the Omnitrix, maybe you could give me the one guy I want. Which I don’t have a clue which one I want. Jon hits the faceplate down and transforms into Diamondhead. Diamondhead: Sweet. The mutant frog swallows Diamondhead. Holly: No! Dr. Animo: Ahahaha, no more. Suddenly diamond shards pop out of the frog’s body and Diamondhead walks out of the frog. Dr. Animo: But that is impossible. Diamondhead: The mutant frog was impossible. Dr. Animo tries to attack Diamondhead but Diamondhead punches Dr. Animo in the face, causing him to hit the wall behind him. Holly goes over to Dr. Animo. Holly: Well, he won’t remember us. You’ve seemed to give him memory loss. Diamondhead: That’s good then. The Omnitrix times out and then Diamondhead transforms back into Jon. Jon: We should get going mum. Jon and Holly walk out of the ally. The screen wavers back into the present. Jon: And that’s that. Jon sees that everyone is sleeping, having nodded off while hearing the story. Jon: Oh come on. Jon gets up and walks out the house quietly. When he is outside, he gets a call from Ben Tennyson. Jon: Hey Ben. Ben (Over phone): We kind of need you back in Bellwood. Jon puts the phone down and hits the Ultimatrix, covering the screen in a green glow, ending the episode. Characters Jon Marron (Present and Past) April Marron (Present) Zoey Marron (Present) Jack Marron (Present) Holly Marron (Past) Villains Dr. Animo (Past) Aliens Used *Four Arms (Past) *Diamondhead (Past) Category:J:UA Category:Jon: Ultimate Adventures Category:Episodes